Meta-Cooler
|Race = Frieza's race/Cyborg hybrid |Date of birth = Age 767 |Date of death = Age 767 |FamConnect = Big Gete Star (creator) Cooler/Future Cooler (template/boss) Cyclopian Guards (comrades) Guide Robo (comrade) }} Meta-Coolers (メタルクウラ, Metaru Kūra) are mass-produced cyborg clones''Daizenshuu 7, 1996 of Cooler created by the Big Gete Star that can be remote controlled from the planet core. Although there are thousands of Meta-Coolers, the term "Meta-Cooler" is often used to refer to the first one encountered by Goku. The army of hundreds or thousands of Meta-Cooler is referred to as the '''Meta-Cooler Corps.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Appearance The Meta-Coolers all look identical to their template, Cooler, however due to being entirely mechanical their body is completely silver other than their eyes - which are identical to their template's. They also lack joints in the area where the legs meet the hips. When Meta-Coolers speaks in certain dubs, he sounds mechanical and robotic. Personality Due to being replications of Cooler, the Meta-Coolers all possess identical personality traits to the original Cooler. They are also all completely loyal to their template. Biography Background After Cooler fused with the Big Gete Star, he takes control of the machine and creates two new groups of henchmen: Cyclopian Guards and robotic duplicates of himself called Meta-Coolers. Cooler set a course for New Namek, intent on draining the planet and using the Namekians as fuel for the star. Dende, learning of this horrible news, calls the Z Fighters for help. Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Yajirobe travel to New Namek. Upon arriving, they fight the Cyclopian Guards. Throughout the battle, Goku is distracted by a familiar face; that of Cooler on a metallic body (a Meta-Cooler). The Meta-Cooler is able to easily repel Goku even as a Super Saiyan, and had it not been for the unlikely appearance of Vegeta, Goku most likely would have been killed. While Piccolo goes inside the Big Gete Star to save the others who have been taken there by the Cyclopian Guards, he encounters another Meta-Cooler who attacks him with a green [[Ki Blast|''ki blast]]. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta run into difficulty handling the Meta-Cooler, as the nano-machines that made up his body would instantly detect and repair any defect, making it so that defect would no longer hinder the "new-and-improved" version. Only by working together in a joint attack, the Meta-Cooler is finally destroyed. However, thousands of Meta-Coolers then arrive. Goku and Vegeta soon realize they have no chance of beating them all, especially as only a single Meta-Cooler gave them so much trouble. Beaten, they are taken inside the Big Gete Star and meet the true Cooler. The Meta-Coolers end up malfunctioning and self-destructing after Goku and Vegeta used the remainder of their Super Saiyan energies to overload the Big Gete Star and the true Cooler. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Shin Budokai - Another Road'' '''Future Meta-Coolers appear as minions of Future Cooler in the story mode of Shin Budokai - Another Road. At some point in the past, Future Cooler had managed to acquire the Future Big Gete Star and with it created an army of Future Meta-Coolers to assist him in invading New Namek. When Future Babidi takes control of Future Cooler's mind, turning him into Majin Future Cooler, the Future Meta-Cooler's become minions of Future Babidi. The Future Meta-Coolers raid the Namekian villages to collect the Dragon Balls, but the Z Fighters manage to destroy every single one of them, including their command unit. Eventually the Z Fighters collect the Dragon Balls and one of their wishes is for the Big Gete Star to be destroyed, the wish is granted, and so no more Meta-Coolers come into existence. ''Xenoverse 2'' Metal Cooler appears as recurring antagonist in the game, having been recruited into the Time Breakers. A horde of Metal Coolers are released through a portal in Age 767 during the Cell Games, and request to join the event, to which Cell gleefully accepts. The Metal Coolers are destroyed by the Future Warrior, who heads into the portal they came through and arrives on New Namek, where he along with Future Trunks destroys them, ending with Future Trunks destroying the Big Gete Star and thus obliterating every Metal Cooler. Metal Cooler appears later in Age 779, history is changed so that Metal Cooler is revived alongside Frieza when Frieza's soldiers wish him back to life. Metal Cooler is then upgraded to have far greater power and enhanced by dark magic, he appears during the fight Golden Frieza's fight with the Future Warrior and Goku after Whis notices him, but Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta steps in to fight Metal Cooler. Frieza destroys the planet and kills everyone, but Whis rewinds time and the Future Warrior stops this. Frieza and Metal Cooler then both use the Supervillain form, however they are still defeated. Power In terms of raw power, even a single Meta-Cooler is very formidable, with the first one encountered being strong enough to defeat Goku in his Super Saiyan state and requiring the combined efforts of both Super Saiyan Vegeta and Super Saiyan Goku to be destroyed (however the two were both suppressing their power when fighting Meta-Cooler, as shown later), and another one taking down Piccolo (who had previously fused with Kami). The Meta-Coolers are shown to in reality be far less powerful than the Super Saiyans (at full power), as they are able to overload the Big Gete Star, which is what supplies the Meta-Coolers with their energy. Cooler's metal body duplicates are incredibly deadly as they have the ability to repair any damage done to them up to a certain point, forcing Goku and Vegeta to blast the Meta-Cooler they were fighting into pieces so small it could not repair itself. These repairs also had a much deadlier side effect. When repairing itself, A Meta-Cooler could also analyze how it was damaged and upgrade himself accordingly, increasing its armor's capabilities so as to avoid being damaged in the same way. However, there was a limit to this, as the Big Gete Star could not upgrade them to the point where they could resist the full power of both Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Vegeta at the same time. Due to this, it instead opted to create more Meta-Coolers to resist the Saiyans. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Daizenshuu 7 states that each individual Meta-Cooler possess power rivaling a Super Saiyan (the only Super Saiyans at the time were Goku and Vegeta). It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies was that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. Thus, Meta-Cooler was stronger than Cooler but weaker than Android 13. ;Video games In Xenoverse 2, when Meta-Cooler is revived during Frieza's revenge, he is greatly upgraded and then even further enhanced by dark magic - making him much stronger - however he is still defeated by Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, even after gaining the powerful Supervillain transformation (though he does manage to hold his own for a period of time). Techniques and special abilities *'Death Laser' - Individual Meta-Coolers are capable of firing Cooler's Death Beam variant. **'Clone Death Laser' – An enhanced version of Cooler's Death Laser. Meta-Cooler summons two more Meta-Coolers and they all fire Death Lasers. Used in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Core Smash' – Meta-Cooler Core's giant hand emerges from the ground to attack the opponent. Used in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Finger Blitz Barrage' – An energy sphere barrage fired from the index finger. Named Finger Blitz Barrage in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, and Counter Blitz in Battle of Z. *'Flight' – The Meta-Coolers are able to take flight. *'Full-Metal Avalanche' – A rush attack used by Meta-Cooler. *'Instant Transmission' – A unique ability to teleport nearly anywhere. In FUNimation's English version Meta-Cooler claims it to be "one of his favorite moves". Originally he was surprised Goku knew the technique. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kiai' – A Meta-Cooler uses this ability to end the "You Are Stronger Than I Expected" counterattack and drive Goku through a mountain on New Namek. *'Lock On' – A mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. **'Lock-On Buster' – A variation of the Destructive Ray originally used by Cooler. Meta-Cooler focuses his energy into one point, then releases it into an invisible beam. It is one of his most powerful attacks. *'Machine Rain' – Meta-Cooler shoots multiple copies of himself at his opponent. It is his Ultimate K.O. in ''Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Rebirth' – Any injury Meta-Cooler might suffer is instantly detected and repaired, and whatever flaws in his design that allowed the injury are corrected; however there is a limit to this ability. However, as Goku and Vegeta proved, attacking continuously without allowing time for the regeneration to occur effectively stops Cooler's nano-regeneration. This technique was named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Nest Ice' – Meta-Cooler charges the attack with one hand backward and releases several energy beams. The first Meta-Cooler tries to fire the attack at Vegeta's face after the overthrow him violently to the ground on New Namek, but the android is interrupted by Goku. Another Meta-Cooler uses the attack when he encounters Piccolo inside the Big Gete Star. Named in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Lighting Attack '- Meta Cooler's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Supernova' – The Meta-Coolers have the ability to gather tons of energy in seconds to create a Supernova, Cooler's signature attack. **'Death Blaster' - A smaller variant of the Supernova fired forward from the hand. Used in Supersonic Warriors 2. **'Supernova Cooler' - Cooler's version of the Supernova. Used by Metal Cooler in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. **'Super Big Nova' – An attack that can be utilized by Meta-Cooler after transforming into Meta-Cooler Core in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'You Are Stronger Than I Expected' – A counterattack used by Meta-Cooler. *'Big Super Nova S' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes, which increases the power of Metal Cooler (nucleus)'s Super Big Nova. *'Cruel Attack' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes, which increases attack power. *'Eyes of Fear' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. Meta-Cooler's attack on the enemy will down their spirit. *'Guar Drain' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. Causes a deathblow upon activation, damage increases. *'Massive Destruction' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. Special attack power increases. Transformation & Power Ups Outside of his movie appearances, Meta-Cooler has been given several transformations in different media. Meta-Cooler Core In the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, Meta-Cooler Core appears as Meta-Cooler's strongest form, appearing as "Meta-Cooler" LV. 3, while regular Meta-Cooler appears as LV. 1 and LV. 2. Meta-Cooler is also capable of transforming into Meta-Cooler Core's Battle Form in Dragon Ball Heroes. Villainous Mode In Xenoverse 2, after the Future Warrior manages to defeat the Metal Coolers that appeared from the Wormhole that had opened up during the Cell Games, they use the wormhole travel to New Namek, where they are confronted by an army of Villainous Metal Coolers. In this state the Metal Coolers are stronger than they were historically, gaining glowing red eyes and a dark aura. Supervillain In Xenoverse 2, after being revived alongside Frieza and then upgraded, Meta-Cooler shaved off life and underwent the Supervillain transformation, with his new power he became strong enough to hold his own against Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, but was still destroyed by him in the end. Video game appearances Meta-Cooler is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Cooler can transform into a Meta-Cooler via item in Dragon Ball Z 2 V, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Meta-Coolers also appear in the Japanese-only arcade games Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Battlers, and Dragon Ball Heroes; in the second Jaaku Mission trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes, Meta-Coolers are released from the Big Gete Star at Frieza's order to attack Beat and Note, however, they are destroyed by Super Saiyan 3 Adult Gotenks when he arrives to help the heroes. In Xenoverse 2, the Future Warrior can encounter Cooler rebuilt as Metal Cooler in the Mushroom District of Conton City. If the Future Warrior is a Saiyan, Metal Cooler tells them he plans to exterminate every last Saiyan and take their energy, though if they are powerful enough might use their energy to create an army of Metal Saiyans. He welcomes the Warrior to try and stop him, which unlocks Parallel Quest 27: Metal Cooler Riot where the Warrior can face off against an army of 20 Metal Coolers and if they meet the mission's ultimate finish requirements Cooler in his Dark Magic-enhanced Fourth Form will appear after all 20 Metal Coolers are defeated. If the Future Warrior chooses to side with Cooler's faction during their undercover investigation of the Frieza's Spaceship, they can help Cooler train to become stronger. After Cooler's fourth and final sparring session, he will evolve and transform into Metal Cooler. Voice actors *Japanese: Ryūsei Nakao *FUNimation dub: Andrew Chandler *AB Group dub: Ed Marcus *Latin American dub: Ricardo Brust *German dub: Peter Flechtner *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Carlos Companile Gallery See also *Cooler (Collectibles) References pt-br:Meta-Coola Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Transformations Category:Film characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Frieza's race Category:Characters with What-if transformations